Prophecy of the Gods
by Kaeldra91
Summary: My 1st story. 2 girls named Silver and Mico are part of a prophecy. But what happens to their future if they meet the YYH group and fall in love? What do the 2 boys have to do with the prophecy? read to find out. I really suck at summaries and it's better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chocolate-Covered Strawberry Onigiri

(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the characters Mico, Silver, and any other person me and my friends decide to create.) There also might be slight OOCness:-)

Silver smiled brightly as she popped a stick of gum in her mouth. With her bright red hair, magenta fox tail, and tan wolf ears she easily sticks out in acrowd. Silver was known not only for her happy and insane personality, but also for her incapability to stay in one ;lace for very long.

As the humans watched Silver pass by they probably guessed she was wearing a costume. Silver believed humans were interesting and sort of funny. 'The ones here seem kinda dim' she thought as a child told her she had a funny costume.

The only one to notice Silver was not of this world was none other than Shuichi Minamino, or better known as Kurama. Silvered twirled past him as if he didn't exist. Suddenly she tripped and was caught by the neck of her shirt and pulled back up by Kurama.

"You should be a bit more careful," he said

Silver's ears twitched lightly and her dark eyes seemed to twinkle with enjoyment of life. She stuck ouy a hand and smiled brightly. "I'm Silver Jiku Kiramoto! I like chocolate and clouds and everything else with the exceptions of anchovies and asparagus 'cause they taste weird," she exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled. "Shuichi Minamino," he replied as he shook Silver's hand. "My friends call me Kurama. I didn't think Silver was and actual name."

Silver giggled and twirled around a few times. "Silver is the name of a color! I named myself," she replied.

Just as Kurama was about to reply, someone dragging an annoyed looking Hiei by the ear began shouting. "Silver Jiku Kiramoto! How dare you run off like that," a black haired girl about 3 inches shorter than Hiei shouted.

"Hiya, Mico! Who's your new friend?" Silver asked, unfased, as she peered over at Hiei.

Mico, having let go of Hiei by now, walked over to Silver and whacked her in the head, "Moron! Do you have any idea how upset I was when you just disappeared like that! And liik at you!" Mico shouted as she tugged on one of Silver's ears. "Don't you remember what we talked about!"

"But Miiiiicooo!" Silver whined, "I lokk so weird as a human!" As Mico dragged Silver into the alley-way,Kurama looked over at Hiei.

"I see you have a new friend," Kurama said.

Hiei glared coldly at Kuama, who didn't seem fased at all, and said, "Shut up Fox."

When Mico emerged from the alley she was no longer dragging an exciteable, red haired, unknown hybrid of a creature. She now had a young woman with brown hair, glasses, and a rather dissapointed look on her face. "There we are, Silver! You don't look that bad, right guys?" Mico said, giving a dark and warning look towards Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama nodded and replied with a, "Very lovely" while Hiei remained determinedly quiet. Mico seemed fiery with andger at his silence and pulled him close to her face, "I SAID, 'RIGHT GUYS!'" she said with fruy. In response to Hiei's continued silence, Mico threw him into a brick wall and began screaming at him so loud, they had most of the city's attention.

A man looked over at Silver, who was clining to Kurama and thanking him, and to Kurama. "They having boyfriend, girlfriend problems?" the man asked.

"No," Silver replied, "but if this keepsup, he will be her guy, without him getting much of a say in the matter." Silver released Kurama, who looked slightly amused at the thought of someone forcing Hiei to date them.

AN: There you go! 1st chapter! Review please, flames are welcome, but please be nice. This is my1st ever story I ever wrote except for when I write for school projects or just for my own amusement. I won't pressure you into updating by giving you a number of reviews I have to get before I bring up the next chapter because that's just mean. Anyway, Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy of the Gods Chapter: 2

Dis: still don't own

I gave the last chapter the wrong name! This is Chocolate-Covered Strawberry Onigiri(sp?)

The man left and Silver went over to attempt to take Mico's mind off of yelling. "I'm huuuuungry, Miiiicoooo! Let's go get some onigiri," Silver said.

Mico smiled brightly holding tightly to Hiei's arm. "Alright. But dim down on the chocolate this time," she replied. "come on you two!" Mico held onto Hiei's arm and then grabbed Kurama's. She then started to follow Silver to the nearest restaurant that sold onigiri.

When they arrived, Kurama was wondering why he and Hiei neded to be there and what chocolate had to do with rice balls. He got his answer about the onigiri when he watched Silver drown her plate of strawberry filled onigiri with chocolate syrup.

Mico put her head in her hand and looked absolutely embarrassed(sp?) about Silver. "I have a moron for a best friend," she groaned.

Hiei stared at Kurama. "You went out for some fresh air and came back with and insufferable idiot," he said.

"And you went to get ice-cream and came back with the Devil's daughter herself," Kurama replied.

Mico thrust a fist in the air as if she were cheering, although she still had a dull look on her face, "Ain't that the truth," She said.

They all looked surprised to see Silver had devoured her meal in about ten seconds flat. "Oh god, no," Mico said as she watched Silver shaking. "Everybody take cover." Mico dove under the table just as Silver jumped up and began cousing as much mayhem as possible.

When everyone had either hidden or run out of the restaurant, Silver decided to take her rest on top of a light fixture on the ceiling. "Silver get down from there," Mico said after crawling out from under the table.

After..."coaxing" Silver down, Miso looked at Kurama, faintly annoyed about how he compared in height with her. "So, who were you again?" she asked.

"I'm Kurama," he answered, noticingMico's annoyed stare and ignoring it as he felt a slight pressure on his arm. Silver was clutching his arm and he could have sworn she was purring.

"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama!" she chanted

Mico grabbed Silver and pried her off Kurama and started dragging her off, while Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks of confusion.

Later That Day...

Mico growled angrily as Silver dashed over to a battle accuring with Hiei, Kurama, and a male toad demon. (AN: three guesses who) Hiei turned his head in slight surprise and was pelted in the back of the head with a rock. Silver sat on the ground,in the middle of the battle, and laughed.

"Lesson one: never turn your back on the enemy!" Silver shouted through fits of laughter. As fire nearly burned her alive, Kurama picked her up and set her over by Mico.

"Lesson two: never anger Hiei, ever. EVER!" Durama informed her as calmly as he could as he glared over at Hiei...who was looking at everyone as if they had all grown another head.

"And lesson three," Mico stated, "don't kill off Lord Fluffy-Butt's henchman." Hiei and Kurama looked from the toad to Mico and back again, clearly lost in all this. Silver cocked her head and asked, "Umm, Jakken(sp?)? Ain't this the wrong show for ya?"

Jakken crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "I'm only on Lord Sesshomaru's orders to check on her," Jakken turned to Mico who had a bewildered look on her face.

Hiei glared evilly at Jakken as Mico tried to sortthings out. "I did nothing! I swear I didn't!" Mico cried.

Silver watched as Hiei killed Jakken with a single swing with his katana. She and Kuramaexchanged looks of confusion.

As Hiei stood proudly beside the coarpse, Sesshomaru stood behind him, narrowly missing Hiei as he swung Tenseiga over Jakken. Sesshomaru looked over at Mico and said, "I only wanted to see if you were alright, but seeingthat you are with... friends. It seems you are well cared for." With that, he turned on his heel, not even bothering to see if Jakken had pulled himself together and was following him, or not.

Hiei angrily stormed off and Mico merely grabbed Silver by the arm and headed toward the nearest bar muttering, "Short tempered, jealous,little..."

Kurama stared at a continously shrinking Hiei and chuckled. "Put it all behind you and I'll buy you ice-cream." He said. His chuckle turned into a full-out laugh when he saw the almost drunken expression on Hiei's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I confused everyone with that chapter, I didn't mean to. I'm going to explain the characters:

Silver: she's a hyper-active mix between 4 things. A coyote, a red fox, a wolf, and a human. She loves to make new friends and has tons of new ideas to have a great time. If you haven't noticed, she has a thing for Kurama. But she's so ditzy, she doesn't even realize it. She also has no clue who she really is or where she came from. So, because she saw the color silver, thought it was pretty, and had already decided on her middle and last name, silver became her first name.

Mico: She has absolutely no family and stumbled upon Silver completely by chance. She's a black-fire kitsune and is three inches shorter than Hiei. She has a crush on Hiei but is trying to deny it to herself...needless to say it's not working. She found her name by overhearing someone talking about "MIKO'S". She decided she liked the name Miko, just not the spelling. So she changed it to Mico. She and Silver were supposed to go around the world and visit every single place there is to visit. All the others like them before died after the trip because they hadn't found the other half of them. Mico almost died, but Silver found her before that could happen.

Silver and Mico have nothing in common so I haven't quite figured out what the whole story's gonna be between them yet. This is the last chapter I have written so far, so give me a few days before the next one comes up after this. I don't really have an update schedule yet so I'll just update as much as I can and if I lose interest then I'll ask one of my first reviewers if they want to finish the story. I know who you are cause I wrote you down. Also looking for beta reader. Oh, and If anyone wants me to email them my ideas for another story, just give me your email addresses. Otherwise I can't.

Chapter 3: Vodka Spiked Lemonade is a Bad Idea

Dis: still no, I'll tell you when I own them.

"Kurama's sooo hot!" Silver said, stumbling with an unknown man's arm around her waist. She and Mico were totally drunk and being led to the nearest hotel.

"Yeah, but Hiei's waaaay hotter," Mico replied.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke had all decided they were going to get butt-monkey(:-$) drunk. Well, Yusuke decided and Hiei and Kurama ended up being dragged along for the fun of it. Yusuke noticed the girls and pointed them out to the others.

"The start of all pregnancies," he said, "vodka spiked lemonade." As soon as the words left his mouth, Silver and Mico's alcohol enriched comments reached Hiei and Kurama's ears. Yusuke was about to ask if they knew them when suddenly the two men were unconscious and Kurama and Hiei were arguing about where to hide the boy's bodies until they were out of there, while at the same time standing protectively by Mico and Silver.

Mico and Silver started purring as they latched themselves onto Hiei and Kurama, who looked quite content with themselves.

yusuke stared blanky at the four. 'Ok, he thought, 'I don't think I wanna know.' Kurama, catching Yusuke's confusd expression, walked over to him and explained their meeting of the girls. Although signs of Kurama's lack of soberness made his words slightly, well, not make sense. Yusuke laughed and walked off feeling proud he had caused Kurama to get drunk.

Next Morning...?

Mico groaned as she awoke with a splitting headache. Each beat of her heart caused more pain in her head. "That's it, no more vodka spiked lemonade," she said.

Mico looked over to see a very confused Hiei in her bed, 'Oh god, no,' she thought.

Hiei stared coldly as he watched a, in his opinion, HUGE tarantula crawl across the bed. The black viper next to him in bed wasn't helping him figure out what he did last night with that girl either.

The spider only got a few seconds glance at Hiei but he immediately decided he didn't like him.

"I don't know what happened, I don'tWANT to know what happened," Hiei said.

Silver was next to awaken, who never seemed to _have_ hangovers, looked over to see a brightly colored parrot sitting on top of Kurama's head. She started laughing asshe saw this and woke Kurama from his drunken sleep.

Kurama clutched his pounding head. Silver's wolf ears twitched as she was trying to figure out the past night's events. "You're in my bed," she stated.

'Way to go Silver for stating the obvious,' Kurama thought as he looked about theclothes strewn floor.

"Let's get breakfast!" Silver said.

While Kurama and Silver were on their way downstairs they happened to pass Mico's room.Kurama took a curious glance in and, before he could verify what he saw, Silver was pushing him downstairs.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hiei decided to... gracethem with his presence. 'Don't even go there,' Hiei told Kurama throughtheir mind link before Kurama could ask about the black with red flame boxers. What Hiei didn't know is that him in boxers was the last thing on Kurama's mind when Mico walked in. But then, black lingere can do that to you.

Silver stared contently at the sleeve of Kurama's shirt, his clothes she was currently wearing for some reason. "Can I have my clothes back?" Kuramaasked.

Silver blinked a few times, "No," she simply replied.

Hiei, however, was staring blankly at Mico whowas quick to turn around and head back up to herroom...only to come down wearing Hiei's cloak.

"You're not wearing anything under that...are you?" Hiei asked, knowing full well thatthe answer would be yes but just wanted totease her to see the faces she makes when she's mad. Boy was he wrong

"No, why? I'm covered up aren't I?" Mico replied, knowing full well the little problem she just caused HieiAND Kurama both.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

"Are you wearoing anything under that?" Hiei asked Mico, fully expecting the answer to be 'yes'. Shows what he knows.

"No, why? I'm covered up, aren't I?" Mico said knowing full well the little problem she just caused both Hiei and Kurama.

This Time:

Prophecy of the Gods, Chapter 4: Past Boyfriends

Kurama looked over at Hiei, the koorime had a challenging look on his face. Then, both Hiei and Kurama made a mad dash for the bathroom...Kurama ended up staring at the door.

Silver, who looked as annoyed as ever, simply said, "Go into the hall and into the second to last door." She had hardly finished speaking when they heard the distant closing of a door.

Silver then Mico who had an innocent expression on her face, far too innocent if you knew Mico like Silver does. "You know, this means that not only do we have to wait for our morning showers, but our chocolate pancakes, too," Silver said as calmly as she could. Though she knew Mico saw right through her facade .

"Aw, come on. We can wait, can't we? Besides, that was fun!" Mico exclaimed. As soon as the words left her mouth she realized something. The boys were going to be wet when they came out... they only had their boxers to wear.

Before Silver knew what was happening, Mico had run upstairs to her room and back, carrying a pair of clothes. When her feet touched the bottom floor, the bathrooms opened and out stepped two dripping demons.

As Silver got a better look at the clothes Mico had brought down, a blast of realization hit her. But the shock quickly turned into a mischievous glance as she remembered who's they were.

Hiei, noticing the look, dared to ask, "Who's clothes were those?"

Silver was quick to reply. "Those were Mico's last boyfriends clothes," she said, "She got really mad when he dumped her. That same night she invited him over, then there was a big explosion in her room, and, well, he never left. Mico never did tell me what happened to him, just that he wouldn't make her upset anymore, and that I didn't have to worry. So I didn't!"

Kurama had an annoyingly calm expression. Mico looked extremely proud of herself. Hiei was glaring daggers at anything or anyone that decided to move. Especially Mico, he wasn't getting off on a good foot with her.

Mico then turned her attention toward Silver, "Hey, Silver? Do you think you could make the clothes, umm... ya know?" Mico said, trying not to piss a certain someone off anymore than he already was.

Silver, completely missing the point, said, "Make them smaller? SURE! And while I'm at it, I better make a copy of Kurama's clothes and Hiei's cloak cause there's no way they're getting those back huh?"

Mico had turned ghostly pale and looked like she was going to faint. Silver hurriedly made the duplicates and they both handed the clothes to Hiei and Kurama.

"Why do we need these now?" Hiei asked

"Well you don't want to run around outside in your boxers do you?" Silver and Mico asked in unison. Before either boy could answer, Mico and Silver had pushed the boys outside. "Bye!" they said in unison once more and slammed the door in Hiei and Kurama's faces.

Silver then hurriedly ran upstairs to watch Kurama walk off in the new clothes. When Mico came up to see if something was wrong, Silver turned around and pinned Mico with a serious look. "Mico," she asked, "can I have him for our birthday?" She was referring to Kurama

Mico sat behind Silver and started playing with her ears. "Sure, you'll have a great time with your new toy," Mico said. An evil smile starting to form on her face, along with a plan of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Prophecy of the Gods-Chapter 4: Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I make up and this wonderful plot line.

Last time:

"Mico?" Silver looked over at Mico with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah Silver?" Mico replied.

"Can I have him for our birthday?" She asked.

Mico sat down next to Silver and started playing with thehybrids ears. "Sure. You'll have a fun time with your new toy." Mico said. A mischievous smile on her face.

This Time:

It was Halloween, the day Silver and Mico had decidedyears ago would be their birthday.

Mico walked over to Kurama and stamped a bright red, sticky bow on his forehead.

Surprised, Kurama asked, "What's this for?"

"You're going with Silver to the dance tonight for Halloween. You're Silver's new birthday present. So," Mico said. "if you upset Silver I'll kill you...then bring you back before she kills me."

She dragged Kurama toward Silver, who was using a death grip on Hiei.

"Mico! Since I get Kurama I decided you should get Hiei! He seems comfortable with the idea, RIGHT HIEI!" Silver said, giving Hiei a dark look that even scared Mico.

Hiei kept silent but nodded, the grip on his arm lessening as he did so.

Silver and Mico then exchanged boxes. Inside Silver's box(to her, not from her) was a silver rose bracelet. In Mico's was a blue ring in the shape of a diamond with dozens of blue gems.

That Night:

Kurama andHiei stared in shock as Mico and Silver descended the stairs. Mico was wearing a spaghetti strap dress. Where her belly button was, and everything above and below it for 2 inches, and going all the way around the dress, was red, see-throughlace. She had her hair up in a bun that cascaded down her back into a ponytail. On her back was a pair of large, demonic wings. The skin area was a deep maroon and the bony part was black. Silver was the same except her dress was white, the skin area on her wings was white, and the bony area was sky blue.Both girls sent heads turning.

Kurama was the first to settle down once Silver and Mico reached him.

"There's going to be a singing contest later on. Hiei and I entered you two," he told them calmly.

Silver looked please while Mico gave Hiei and Kurama her worst deathglare.

When it was their turn to sing they didn't feel too threatened by the competition. The music began playing as they went on stage. Silver was shivering slightly while Mico looked like she wanted to bolt off the stage. They grabbed the mikes and began to sing in unison:

"I'm standin' on the bridge,

I'm waitin' in the dark.

I thought that you'd be here, by now.

There's nothin' but the rain.

No footsteps on the ground.

I'm listenin' but there's no sound.

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn, cold night!

Tryin' to figure out this life!

Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are,

but I...

I'm with you. I'm with you.

I'm lookin' for a place.

I'm searchin' for a face.

Is anybody here, I know.

'Cause nothin's goin' right.

And everything's a mess.

And noone likes to be alone.

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn, cold night!

Tryin' to figure out this life!

Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are,

but I...

I'm with you. I'm with you.

Oh!

Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeeahaa!

It's a damn, cold night.

Tryin'to figure out this life.

Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new.

Don't know who you are, but I...

I'm with you! I'm with you!

Oh! Take me by the hand take me somewhere new!

Don't know who you are, but I...

I'm with you. I'm with you.

I'm with you."

Kurama and Hiei stared in shock as the girls rushed over to them. Mico grabbed Hiei by the arm and dragged him off, obviously putting all the blame on him.

Calmingdown _again_,Kuramaasked, "Would you like to dance?"

Kurama was surprised to see Silver had gone slightly pink in the face. She nodded and Kurama led her out onto the dance floor.

Silver grew redder when she felt Kurama's hand run against her waist and onto her back. The pressure caused Silver to go scarlet.Kurama looked down at her. "have you ever danced before?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Has anyone ever touched you?" She shook her head.

"Not even kissed you?" She shook her head.

Meanwhile, Mico and Hiei had discovered something. They could dance together without feeling weird about height difference.

"This actually looks right," Mico commented.

"Yeah, I know. Weird," Hiei replied.

The two of them stopped andturned to Kurama andSilver when they heard part of their conversation. Although Kurama hadn't actually been talking about it, they had distinctly heard the word "sex".

While Hiei seemed interested, Mico seemed furious.

Mico was just behind the two of them when she and Silver uttered, in perfect unison, "The star."

Both girls bolted outside. Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks and quickly followed. As Silver and Mico followed, they didn't even take notice that, for them, their costumes were becoming real. The only change in appearance was Mico gaining black ears and a black tail, both like a fox. While Silver's wolf ears and tail turned snow white.

They reached the top of a nearby hill and stared directly at a comet in the sky. Searing pain surged through the girls, then all went black.


	6. Authors Note, Sorry!

Hey you guys, sorry to say this is just an A/N. My friend that's helping me write the story moved to California, with the story. I'd ask for someone else to help me, but she **_IS_** Silver. We are both the characters. We started this a few years ago, but didn''t have the guts to actually show it to anyone. I'm starting a new story soon by the way. It's a Sango/Kurama and Kagome/Hiei! Bye-Bye:-)

Authoress


	7. Chapter 6

Prophecy of the Gods, Ch. 6: What Happened?

Disclaimer: Silver and I own nothing but the characters we make up and this wonderful non-existant plotline.

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been trying to get the next part of the story and it's been a pain in thebutt because Silver lives in California and I don't! This chapter's a little short by the way, I hope you don't mind.

Last Time:

Both girls bolted outside. Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks and quickly followed. As Silver and Mico ran, they didn't even take notice that, for them, their costumes were becoming real. The only change in appearance was Mico gaining black ears and a black tail, both like a fox. While Silver's wolf ears and tail turned snow-white.

They reached the top of a nearby hill and stared directly at a comet in the sky. Searing pain surged through the girls, then all went black.

This Time: 

Silver woke with a pounding head. She ran her hand through her hair, then paused and stared at it, for it had gone from a bright red to a snow-white color. She bolted up and ran to her bathroom.

Silver stared angrily at her white hair and hazel eyes. She bared her fangs at the reflection. What was it she was so angry about? Something she couldn't remember, something she didn't want to remember.

As Silver walked back into her room she noticed Kurama, Hiei, and Mico were already there. All but Micowordlessly questioned the sudden change in appearance.

"There you are, Setsuki! I mean Silver," Mico was hardly able to utter her correction when a menacing growl erupted from Silver's throat.

"Don't you dare mention that name! If anyone does, all that will be left of them isa bloody mess and their entrails cut so small, not even a germ could make a snack of them!" Silver proclaimed in athreatening voice unlike hers.

Kurama, Mico, and Hiei were all quick to leave and let Silver relax.

What's going on?" Kurama asked. "And what's she so angry about?"

"Angry? She can be much, muchworse. That was justminor annoyance," Mico replied. She caught Hiei staring curiously at her shoulder and looked down...only to see a crimson eye staring back at her. She looked over at her other shoulder and was met with the same sight. "And as for the sudded change, the short version is that Silver was born from the gods and I was born of the underworld. When Silver and I were nine, we were sent here to observe earth. It's races and lifeforms, you might say.

"What the comet is here for and what it might do you'd have to find out from Silver. But it probably won't do any good, she seems to have blocked it from her memory long ago."

They all looked up to the staircase shen they heard something break.

"Destructive, isn't she?" Hiei asked. Mico made a hollow laugh.

"Now you know why we had to move," She said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Old Friends and New Enemies**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, obviously I don't.**

**Youko'blah' Hiei/blah/ Kurama_blah _Silverblah Mico_blah_ Chimerablah**

**Last Time: **

"What the comet is here for and what it might do you'd have to find out from Silver. But it probably won't do any good, she seems to have blocked it from her memory long ago."

They all looked up to the staircase shen they heard something break.

"Destructive, isn't she?" Hiei asked. Mico made a hollow laugh.

"Now you know why we had to move," She said.

**This Time: **

Silver panted heavily as she gazed upon the rubble that was once their second story. "Why am I so angry!" She shouted to the heavens. Suddenly, a presence seemed to linger at her side.

"The answershall come in due time, my dear," a voice whispered in her ear. She whipped around to face the one who dared speak to her in such a familiar way, but all Silver saw was a single gold feather flutter to the ground.

Downstairs, Mico had felt an all too familiar presence and her entire body tensed.

Hiei, feeling it to, placed his hand lightly over his katana and asked, "What is it, Vixen?"

"Are you just asking me to end your life right now?" Mico wasn't particularly fond of the name, afterall, she wasn't a kitsune or anything close to it so why should she like it?

Mischief merely lingered in his eyes as the group began to walk up the stairs. Kurama was the first to arrive at the top. Silver slowly turned around, her eyes now a pure crystal.

Youko finally awoke within the depths of Kurama's mind. 'A woman? Who is she, praytell?' He asked. 'It seems two...A puzzle and the woman who has your heart... I want to see!'

_No, _Kurama snapped. _You leave her alone._

'Could I at least be informed of the puzzle?' he whined.

_Mico._

Youko growled in annoyance, 'Will I at least be...allowed... to have a peek of the other one?' Just as Silver began descending the stairs, Youko took control of their eyes. He stared at her for some time before saying, 'I highly approve! Is she innocent?'

_Shut up, _Kurama muttered before shoving Youko as far back as possible.

Hiei smirked/problems fox/ He asked. Kurama ignored him. Just then, a look of realization came across Silver's face.

Tears came to her face before Silver took flight. "Silver!" Mico cried. She muttered several choice curses before turning to the men. "This is all your fault!" she yelled before taking off. Hiei watched with dull amusement, Kurama looked on in confusion and Youko beamed with happiness. 'Ooo! This is juicy!' He chimed.

Silver was just landing at the temple as it came into Mico's line of sight. Immediately the hybrid rushed over to the alter, silver dagger appearing before her. Her crystal, light blue with an angel wing on the left side rose from her chest. It hung in the air as the wind was pushed out of her.

Just as Mico landed Silver forced the dagger into her stomache, making sure it was fatal. Mico rushed over to her friend as she collapsed, dagger lodged deep in her stomache.

A flash of light and a young man with snow white hair stood before them. His golden wings shone brilliantly and his crystal blue eyes full of authority.

Mico's eyes softened at the sight of Silver's guardian. _Nine years,_ she thought. _I haven't seen him in nine years..._

The angel stared down at Mico, a knowing look in his eyes. He sighed and smiled, "You're not letting her go without a fight, are you?" He asked.

"Not in a million years, Serome," she replied, "Now tell me, where's that incompetent brother of yours? The one that claims he is my guardian? He hasn't exactly been DOING HIS JOB!" The pair began circling one another, Mico with hidden knives ready and Naginata in hands. She twirled it while she waited for the first attack to be thrown.

"Figures," she mumbled. A long sword appeared in Serome's hand. It's handle was covered in jewels of every kind. Mico rolled her eyes, "Obviously you'd have something like that."

Just as they were about to begin the fighting, a dark presence began to descend upon the area. Serome seemed to be in pain as a figure shrouded in darkness walked up behind him.

"Serome, why is it you are testing my pupil?" The figure asked, pure venom in his voice. He finally walked into the light and Mico could see he was a jumble of different demons. Bat demon, cat demon, dog demon, fox, wolf, even demons she couldn't name.

She didn't like the energy coming from him. She knew he was strong, stronger than any other creature she had faced. As he entered the fighting area, the demoness' senses went insane. She knew she had to watch him. _If he can make Serome twitch,_ she thought, _he's deffinately on my "must avoid" list!_

"I am Chimera," the figure stated. "Wonderous to finally meet my master's daughter, and my new student."

"What are you talking about! I don't have a father, so I'm not losing my sister!" _What an idiot,_ Mico thought, _I have no need of a teacher!_

"You don't know!" Chimera had been assuredthat she would have remembered everything. "You don't know anything about your family history!"

"What's there to care about anyway!" She asked.

"If you want to know, and save Silver, you must defeat me!(A/N: Is it just me or does that sound really Saturday Morning Cartoonish?) **I will not let my _lord_ get away with this,** Chimera thought.

"You're the one asking for a premature death," Mico grumbled. Chimera gave her a devilish grin. Before she could think, Chimera was directly behind her. Mico was sent flying the second she turned around.

_Okay,_ she thought, _maybe he was stronger than I thought. _

Chimera sighed and shook his head, "Why don't you try after you've trained?" He asked. "In about 8 thousand years you should at least have a chance." Mico sneered and sent a flurry of dagger attacks at him. However, each one was easily evaded.

"Is that the best youcan do, Mico?" He taunted. He ran towards her, waiting for the feel of his blade biting into her flesh.

Mico saw it coming and jumped over and behind him, throwing two knives into his stomache and one in the back of his neck. Chimera howled in pain and turned towards her, only to become closely aquainted to her weapon as she pushed her blade into his stomache, drew it up to his neck and twirled it.

_So, he's weak with close combat, _she realized. Chimera pulled away from her and merely glared.

"You're style is sloppy," he grumbled just before disappearing.

"It's not sloppy!" She shouted. "Wait, you promised to tell me my family history!" Remembering Silver, Mico whipped around to see Serome just above her. His hand was on her forehead as he healed her wounds and color returned to her cheeks. He stood, stared longingly at Silver as she stirred, and disappeared.

Silver awoke when Mico rushed to her side. "I'm so sorry, Mico," she whispered, her voice weak.

"Just don't ever do something like that again," Mico replied smiling while Silver dozed off.


End file.
